Shadow Fallen
by Hikari Shuu
Summary: Yami has still not remembered his whole past but when a sprit from ancient Egypt comes back to seek revenge on him and his friends he will be forced to remember or will it be too late. Will sin free eyes save or destroy the world. Sucky summary but oh wel
1. Revised Vows

Hello everyone! This is my first fan fic for Yu-Gi-Oh! It might be bad but I tried I really  
  
did. Well hope you like it! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: I Own nothing but the character's Tetisheri and Keket, *ahem* and the lint in  
  
my pockets!  
  
Shadow Fallen  
  
Falling and dying,  
  
The flames of hate kindle your fire,  
  
Insanity, hate, and pain is all you have to hide behind,  
  
You have fallen,  
  
You are know shadow fallen  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Chapter One  
  
Revised Vows  
Strong hands held her back as she struggled to get to him. His blood cascaded  
  
over the ground and on to her feet. In reality he was gone. But still inside her head  
  
he was alive. It was still the night before and he held her in his arms.  
  
"Em pen di-'h ink stp m-t. Hr ky di-'h pth hm-f imnt hr hi -I nymed ka." (In this  
  
life I choose death. In another life the king will fall at my resurrected ka.) He said  
  
as he left knowing his fate. The ultimate plenty for thieving the old pharaoh's  
  
temple was death.  
  
"Pen mrw-t -k." (I love you.) She whispered her voice wept with anguish.  
  
(Author's note- At this point please forgive me but I can't help myself I needed to use  
  
Egyptian. Well thanks for reading this far. Back to the story! Yee Hee!)  
He walked to the Nile River and with dagger slit himself from the shoulder to the elbow.  
  
The blood made a smooth path down his arm.  
"Above olive trees I rise like the sun, like the moon above the date palms. Where  
  
there is light, I enter absolute. Where there is dark, there is none of me. Like the  
  
moon above the date palms, I rise. I am counted as one among stars. I am sworn  
  
to life. I am bound to death. I take my oath under the sun, splendid eye set ablaze  
  
in the forehead of its father."  
  
He recited the line and then pulled out a magnificent gold dagger. The inscription of the  
  
eye of Ra was on it.  
  
"Is it one of the millennium items?" She questioned. "Wise of you to know that. Yes it is. I stole it from right under the dead pharaohs nose."  
  
He gave an insane smile at the remark.  
  
"What will Yami say? Being betrayed by his disciples?"  
  
He roughly grabbed her by the arm with the dagger in hand. She started at him her  
  
sea green eyes pleading with love.  
  
"Your sin free eyes stop me Tetisheri. Pen mrw-t -k." He pulled her into a tight  
  
embrace and kissed her with fiery passion. A moan escaped her lips. He sheathed  
  
the dagger and walked back to the small house.  
  
"Go home Tetisheri."  
  
She nodded and head toward the palace. She silently slipped past the guards and into the  
  
pharaoh's chamber.  
  
"You must not continue to see him." Keket's voice said as she stepped out of the darkness.  
  
"He will soon find out. It is not right, you are his future wife. Why do you hurt  
  
him in such a way?"  
  
"He has many wives." She spat back. "I am nothing more than his quick pleasure.  
  
I will not be degraded in such away. I have a man's heart, and will not fight  
  
against other's to have it." Her tone lighted a bit. "Understand Keket. I was  
  
forced into marriage by my parents will. Yes I love Yami but not in that way."  
  
Keket bowed down at her. "As you wish mistress. Your secret is safe with me."  
  
She slid away into the night. Tetisheri removed her garments and lay down on the bed.  
  
The pharaoh's arms slide round her slim figure but he still slumbered.  
  
"Now I seize darkness by its arms and shake it... I am triumphant... I bring to form  
  
the man I am, the thoughts I imagined, and the worlds I dreamed. The bones of  
  
my head burst into flame. I shoot fiery arrows into night's darkness and they are  
  
like falling stars, messages of light. I live according to what I know and love, the  
  
healing of words, the healing of herbs, the stealing of kisses, the pleasures and  
  
duties of men. Ra keep him safe. Make him sin free. Hide the truth from your son.  
  
For the truth will hurt him more than my lies." A tear made the way down her  
  
faced as she snuggled into the pharaohs embrace.  
  
The story spun away in her head. The forgotten tears of the night before fall down  
  
her face. She looked up and saw the pharaoh smirking. Fire set forth in her eyes as  
  
she watched him. She had set her vengeance in the next life but not this one.  
It was later in the night and the stars shone bright. She stood on the balcony  
looking over his empire. It was a beautiful gift to give to only one man.  
"Tetisheri?" His deep erotic voice spoke from behind her. She looked around and  
met his gaze. A piercing crimson met sea green.  
"Yes Yami?" She bowed as she returned the question. He lifted up her chin so she  
  
was eye level with him once again.  
"You do not have to bow to me. I have a gift for you." He produced gold ankh ear  
  
rings from the bottom of them three gold strips counted together hung. There was  
  
an inscription on them. Yami read aloud.  
"For you I light a fire in the sky. My love dispels darkness... We shall nourish each other  
  
with words and bread. Born of stars, of pale moonlight skimming mountaintops, we are  
  
men and women exchanging glances at the crossroads. I am born of sky, filled with light.  
  
I darken. I am various as weather. I am predictable as sunrise, moonset, the winds that  
  
blow, breathtaking as Sirius rising. I am for you. I am the uttered of your name. Speak of  
  
me often and we shall live."  
She blushed at the words they were that of true love.  
(Here it comes sorry readers if you do not like fluffy mush)  
"Aa-perti-nu-heba.w." She uttered his full title given to as pharaoh.  
"Shh.," he said as he as he planted a kiss on her jaw bone. Seth the high priest came  
  
into the room at that time.  
"*Ahem* Pharaoh the high council wishes to see you."  
"Thank you, Seth tell them I will be there right away."  
Seth bowed leaving the room. Yami placed the ear rings in her ears.  
"There... but your beauty still over powers them. I have to go now. I will see you later."  
Yami entered the high council room. He sat at the head of the table.  
"My lord is what you do wise? Giving the millennium Msdr iwaw (ear rings) to her?"  
"She has no notion of there real power. What harm can it do? It will keep them away  
  
from Bakura and Marik."  
He growled as he said the name.  
"She was in love with him?" Peruses questioned.  
"She was in love with him. That was taken care of. She is now mine and for ever."  
Pegasus's nodded not continuing the discussion farther than that.  
Tetisheri sat in the court yard playing with the ear rings Yami had given her. Still tears  
  
dropped for her lost love. He had risked it all at his own pride.  
"Curse you Marik." She said as she wiped away her tears. She would meet him again and  
  
she counted on it. She heard a rustle in the bushes. She turned around to find her cat  
  
Silvio rubbing against her legs.  
"Silvio it's only you."  
She said with a loving voice.  
"If only."  
The cold dead voice of Seth rang behind her.  
"A fine creature it is, it suits you well."  
He said as he stroked the cat. Silvio hissed at him.  
"I see the pharaoh has gotten busy at distributing the items to his most trusted,  
  
naïve disciples."  
"What?"  
"Well you have no idea that the lovely gift the pharaoh gave you is in fact one of  
  
the millennium items?"  
"I have no idea what you are talking about."  
"I'm sure you do because your dear Marik carried one with him, Pity he was not  
  
smart enough to stop fooling around with you in time to get caught. He used you,  
  
you know. As power consumes him as it does Yami."  
He sat beside her and flicked one of the ear rings. She moved away from him.  
"It would be a shame to spill such innocent blood here. But I am doing it for  
  
Yami's sake. For knowing you, you will get your revenge."  
"You lie."  
Her voice was small and seemed far away.  
"If only."  
"Yami would never do such a thing."  
"Yes Yami would. He has enough whores. You think he really loves you? Come  
  
on Tetisheri stop living in a dream. Open your eyes."  
He snickered at her reaction.  
"Now I will take what is mine."  
He advanced upon her and grabbed the ear things. He ripped them out of the holes  
  
with brut strength tearing away through the skin. She let out an ear piercing scream  
  
that echoed into the night.  
"Only eight more to go."  
With that Seth slid into the night.  
Yami ran at hearing the scream. The harder he ran the less breath he had. He ran  
  
to see her. She lay kneeled on the ground holding her earlobes. Blood had formed  
  
pools at her feet. She fought to keep from fainting, the blood obviously making  
  
her sick.  
"What has happened?"  
Yami yelled as he ran to her. He realized the ear rings were gone.  
"You idiot!"  
He yelled as he shook her.  
"Where are they?! The ear rings?! Were are they?!"  
  
"Just a pawn.." She said with a growl.  
"What?" Yami said alarmed at the tone of her voice.  
"Just a pawn in your plan."  
Yami looked pained as he remembered his conversation with the council earlier  
  
that morning.  
"No. Tetisheri.. You mean much more to me than that."  
He kept his tone sincere.  
"Do you say that to all of them?"  
"All of who?"  
"All of your whores!"  
She yelled as she pushed him away. That fire burned in her eyes again. Yami's  
  
tone grew cold.  
"You were not meant to be with that thief! He was going against my wishes when  
  
he saw you and molested you with his greed."  
"You lie."  
  
"If only. Your eyes can not see the truth love. Understand he and Bakura were  
  
only seeking the items for their own greed."  
"Bakura."  
She pondered the name. Bakura was Marik's partner. She would seek him out and  
  
find the truth.  
"Pharaoh!"  
Guards fled towards them.  
"Seth the high priest has commanded the Blue eyes white dragon and demands to  
  
duel. If you don't he will attack the villagers!"  
Yami gave nod and looked at her.  
"I hope you will be here when I return."  
At that he got up and left. Once he was gone she fled the palace headed toward  
  
the pub.  
In the corner she found him. He was unlike any of the other people. His snow  
  
white hair and pale skin made him look aged and dead. He had well toned  
  
muscles and wears jewelry similar to Marik's. Her earlobes seethed with pain.  
  
She tired to make her way other to him but slowly the world become an inky  
  
blackness.  
Bakura noticed her. He struggled to remember the name of the person that fit her  
  
description. She was Marik's whore. Who could forget a body like that. He had  
  
seen Marik with her times before. He picked her up and brought her to the hut.  
She awoke and her eyes met a deep brown.  
"Yes. you are Tetisheri. Who could forget your eyes. Beautiful but filled with  
  
pain. You know you have causes a lot of trouble. Have me and Seth on search for  
  
the millennium items."  
He squeezed her earlobes harshly. She winced in pain.  
"Getting one of my best thieves killed."  
He played with one of the pendants that dangled down from the millennium ring.  
"The millennium ring?"  
"You have good eyes. You play a much bigger part than what you think in this  
  
game."  
She glared down at the floor.  
"There still is hope."  
He cupped his hands around her face.  
"For what?"  
"The future, you can be free from all this."  
"How?"  
"Come."  
He said as he beckoned her outside.  
"Follow me and you shall see."  
He said as he mounted himself on a horse and rode of into the night. She followed  
  
him knowing not else what to do. They rode into the desert. They came upon the  
  
scared temples where the pharaoh's of the past were laid to rest. He slinked into  
  
the tomb of the Pharaoh Djedptahiufankh, Yami's father lay. Bakura was skilled  
  
beyond his years at doing this. He lighted a torch to light the room. The room was  
  
Dark and narrow. In the middle of the room there was a counter. On the counter  
  
there was a white candle and a black candle in the middle was the millennium  
  
scale. Bakura wove into the shadows and brought out the book of the Amun- Ra.  
"The book of Amun-Ra takes life,"  
"And the book of the dead gives it."  
He said as he sat it on the table.  
"You will give your self to Anubis in order to for fill you fate in the future as Marik did."  
"The price is your flesh and blood."  
"My life."  
He produced the Millennium ear rings.  
"How did you get them?"  
"I have my ways. You will bind your soul to them. It is the only way to sustain  
  
you till fate will redeem it's self."  
She bite her lip till blood came out. Bakura saw her fear, smelled it.  
"Afraid are we?"  
"No."  
"Good then let's get started. Remove your garments."  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me now do it."  
She did what she was told. This thrilled Bakura he had no idea what she had in  
  
store for her. Yes he would bind her soul to the ear rings but he would be able to  
  
take them in the future. He would be her master. It was the perfect plan, even for  
  
Marik but he fell in love.  
He unsheathed a knife and stabbed her slowly through her heart and her recited;  
"The plug has been lifted from the unguent jar. Oh, cascade of black hair,  
  
perfume of the hour. The past has been written, rolled and sealed in a scroll I'll  
  
not see again. The eye of the hawk range the sky unblinking. Open. Shut. Perfect.  
Above olive trees I rise like the sun, like the moon above the date palms. Where  
  
moon above the date palms, I rise. I am counted as one among stars. I am sworn  
  
to life. I am bound to death. I take my oath under the sun, splendid eye set ablaze  
  
in the forehead of its father.  
Oh, beam of light. Oh, sun and moon and stars. Shining beast, man and woman. I  
  
pass through. Gaze on me. I've traveled the tomb, dark and lonely. I am now. I  
  
have come. I see. This light among the people and along the Nile is my will. In  
  
the dark I embraced my father. I burned up night. I killed the snake. I gave him  
  
meat. I am his beloved. His time fled through my body--a jolt of essence, a glow  
  
of ether, a passion for eternity. I am with him, one of him.  
I walk in sleep through heaven. With earth I dust my feet. I have set the sky in  
  
two parts. I wander horizons, passing through. In the skins of black panthers, I  
  
chant in the ears of children. I am a living god, with the earth millions of years.  
  
Coming forth, I pass through."  
  
The pain was slow and unbearable for her as she died into darkness. Bakura  
  
looked at her she was beautiful. She was so helpless at this point. He would take  
  
her innocence and claim it as his own. Slowly he entered her. Her lifeless body  
  
made no reaction. He was getting covered in blood as he did so. He licked up a  
  
bit. It was so sweet like honey. He would crave this in the future. After he was  
  
done with his job he comminuted a similar fate she had fallen upon. He took the  
  
knife and craved a small version of the eye of Ra on her back and sucked on it  
  
making it red. She was marked forever.  
  
"Anubis as I cheat you out of death and bind myself to darkness of the millennium ring  
  
keep my salve safe. For now she is mine. All mine."  
  
_________________________  
The light from the moon cast eerie pools of moon into her room. She sat her desk  
  
looking into the mirror. Her eyes were a haunting sea green, haunted by her past. She traced the scar on her back. It stood out a bright red from her finely tanned  
  
skin. She stared at the uniform on her bed in disgust.  
  
"Tomorrow I will start Domino High school. Hopefully I will obtain what's rightfully mine."  
  
Yugi Motto awake in a cold sweat. He had that same dream again. He had lost the  
  
millennium puzzle to a duel. The figure was masked shadows hide her face but the cold e  
  
sinister laughing rang throughout the air. He gripped his puzzle tighter.  
  
//What's wrong hikari?//  
  
/I had that dream again./  
  
Yugi shuddered mentally. Yami came into physical appearance and hugged the tri  
  
colored hair boy in a protective embrace.  
  
"I'm sure it's just a dream. No harm will come from it."  
  
He was lying though his teeth and to his hoping Yugi believed him. He could feel  
  
her presence, her essence; she was out for blood this time.  
Well what did ya think? Was it bad? Shalt I continue? Please Read and Review  
  
and let me know.  
  
Nymph of dark Water  
  
TBC 


	2. Silent Threat

*Ahem* BUM BUM BUM! The second chappy! This is a big thing for me at least! Well  
  
hope you enjoy it! If it is boring tell me and I'll fix it! *suspicious smile*  
  
bwhahahahahahahahahahaha! Well se you at the bottom!  
Shadow Fallen  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Silent Threat  
  
Emitting light from fatal wounds,  
  
Painless is the death that strokes your soul,  
  
Threats are considered dangerous,  
  
But it's the silent threats that kill  
Yugi walked out of the game shop and shielded his eyes from the sun. Joey ran up  
  
waving like a retard but alas all his glory tripped into a pot hole in the sidewalk.  
  
He got off and wiped himself off giving Yugi a smirk. "Hi Yug."  
  
"Hi Joey." The statement was followed by a yawn.  
  
"Didn't get much sleep last night, eh? Did Yami keep you up counting came camels again?"  
  
Being the Joey Yugi knew he laughed like a manic at his own joke. Yugi looked at him  
  
and edged away a bit.  
  
"No I was studying for the English test last on Monday. Lost track of take I guess."  
  
Joey looked dumbfounded.  
  
"What English test?"  
  
"The semester test? The one that count for fifty percent of your grade?"  
  
Joey stood silent. Somewhere in the small feeble mind of his all the information was  
  
being transported.  
  
A few seconds later..  
  
"OH FUCK! DAMN IT! WHY ME?? SINCE WHEN DID MY LUCKY STAR BLOW  
  
UP?"  
  
"Poor sniveling puppy."  
  
Seto mocked from behind him.  
  
"*Humph* Since when did multi-millionaires walk ?"  
  
Seto growled.  
  
"Since I thought the dog catcher was properly doing his job. But I see he just couldn't  
  
catch you."  
  
"Oh big brother.."  
  
The annoying voice of Mokuba rang from behind him.  
  
"I'll be late for trumpet lessons.!"  
  
The once normal eyes of Mokuba turned to a sad unbearable puppy dog stance. Seto  
  
twitched.  
  
"Fine. We'll be leaving."  
  
Seto said as he pushed past Joey and walked on. Yugi looked at his watch.  
  
"Joey we got to get going. He guys are waiting."  
  
The too boys got too, to meet their friends at the arcade. Little sense of what lurked in the  
  
depths of the city.  
  
She walked into the church the candles flickered in the dim church.  
  
Sunlight shown through some windows. She dipped her fingers in the holy  
  
water. The dripped down her fingers. She made the sign of the cross and  
  
seated herself at a pew. Faded memories of her past flowed I her mind.  
  
She came to church for purposes bestowed upon childhood. Too many  
  
events, tragic events that scared her soul. She hid secrets like all of them;  
  
her family was one big lie. But then the death of her little brother broke  
  
them up for good. He was only the tender age of ten when he passed away.  
  
The gap was never filled never would be. But she had bigger plans, plans  
  
that would kill.  
  
Her thoughts were corrupted when she heard foot steps enter the church. A  
  
young man with snow white hair entered. His attire was all black. Warm,  
  
welcoming dough eyes matched perfectly with his features. In the empty  
  
church he seemed like a fallen angel, his presence graced her to much. She  
  
blinked once to see if he was real. He seated himself at a pew and bowed  
  
his head. She had forgotten why she was there, she kneeled and prayed for  
  
all the loses and well being of on one.  
  
Ryou looked around the church was usually empty at this time of day  
  
expect for the nuns who came here to get to their chambers. He noticed  
  
her. 'Who wouldn't?' He mentally noted to himself.  
  
Her dark blue was pulled into a pony tail, yet she let the shorter strands of hair fall  
  
around her face. Pale moon lit and raven black streaks ran through her hair. Her  
  
lips shone dark red in the light almost painted one would think. Her well tanned  
  
skin stood out from the colors of the dull school uniform. Her eyes were a  
  
stunning sea green, when you looked into them you seemed to drown, but an odd  
  
shape they were almond shape and seemed to slant upwards.  
  
She caught his glance and gave a small rare smile. She exited through the door  
  
and up into the graveyard. With no notion of what he was doing Ryou followed  
  
her. She seemed to beckon him, grasping at his soul. He seemed lost in the grave  
  
yard at first. Then he heard her voice. It was as sharp and as smooth as a knife.  
  
"In all it's silence it's a wonderful place to think."  
  
He nodded in agreement.  
  
"My mother died when I was young but she always noted the wonder of death and  
  
the passing on to the after life."  
  
"Like the Egyptians."  
  
"Yes. She was I guessed. I mean you guessed. Look at me I do hold a worthy  
  
appearance of one."  
  
She mused to herself. He chuckled to himself.  
  
"I am Ryou Bakura."  
  
She fumbled with his name in her head. Where had she heard it before, yes  
  
Bakura the one that lead her from hell and back.  
  
"I am Tetisheri Rei."  
  
The words sounded native to his tongue as he repeated them over and over in his  
  
head.  
  
"I take it your not from around here?"  
  
She listened to his soft English accent like a soft ring of a bell. He blushed a bit at  
  
her wandering eyes down his body.  
  
"No I am from London actually, my father and I moved here after the passing of  
  
my mother." She played with her ear rings as he spoke. In the depths of his mind Yami Bakura  
  
watched in amusement at his Hikari trying like mad not to blush a hole in himself.  
  
'She is a looker.' He thought as through Ryou's eyes he stared. He caught the glimmer from her ear rings and snickered. It was all working at out to well for him. Ryou looked at his watch and remembered he was meeting his friends at the arcade.  
  
"Well excuse me but I have to going somewhere. You can come if you want too?"  
  
He gazed hopefully at her. But she shook her head dismissing his afore.  
  
"I have things to attend to also. But I hope to see you around."  
  
She said quietly as she turned on foot and walked towards the church leaving  
  
Ryou to stand in the grave yard alone. He mused he had just failed mistakenly at  
  
getting a date but also felt a genuine connection to the distort girl he know  
  
nothing of. He jogged all the way to the arcade.  
  
"Hey Ryou!"  
  
Tea happily called out.  
  
"Where were you man? We have been here for an hour."  
  
Said Tristan as he ruffled Ryou's white hair. (That was a friendly gesture.)  
  
"I got caught up at home with some homework that's all."  
  
He tried to pull his black hooded sweater over him tighter to hide the bruises they  
  
knew nothing of.  
  
"Is everything ok?"  
  
Yugi said as he looked into Ryou's eyes.  
  
"Yeah. I was walking and I met a girl. I think she might be the new student  
  
everyone's been talking about. But that's all beyond me."  
  
"Well hurry up we have to get to the dueling arena before it closes. Weevil's  
  
challenged Yugi to another duel."  
  
Joey said as he yawned and stretched.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Ryou said as he and the rest of them made their way towards the dueling arena.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The figure lurked in the darkness. Pain, hate, and insanity stabilized his life. He  
  
watched her as she walked down the street. His face erupted into a snake like grin.  
  
"She has come. Fate has redeemed itself."  
  
He sped away on his motorcycle towards the docks on the sea.  
  
He was more of a duelist than he would speak she noted as she watched him duel.  
  
He was skilled at the game. Putting his soul in the cards. She recognized his  
  
signature moves, that of which the pharaoh had used in the shadow games. It was  
  
not a mistake that this Yugi Motto was the pharaoh's vessel. The pain tainted her  
  
soul and she winced. Was the feeling that of betrayal or of pure hate she did not  
  
even know. She was not a person to be coaxed easily but Yugi Motto changed that  
  
and she fled back into the shadow's.  
  
He made his back to the game shop. His head down as he talked to his other half.  
  
/Yami?/  
  
His mental voice pleaded.  
  
//Yes Yugi?//  
  
/What's wrong? You've been acting strangely lately?/  
  
Guilt fell hard upon the former pharaoh. It hurt him to keep things from hi light. He had come far in remembering his past thanks to Yugi and his friends. But there was far more to remember. It nagged him and played at his patience. Foggy as it  
  
was it help sorrow and rage that even Yami his self could not cooperate with.  
  
//Nothing Yugi. I just am tired after err. counting do many camels.//  
  
He praised Ra that he had not forgotten Joey's half wit sense of humor. Yugi  
  
giggled aloud.  
  
/Okay Yami. As long as you are okay./  
  
Yami smiled at his hikari's attitude he would always make him smile. But in  
  
reality Yami was not okay. In the darkness bred a figure that would ensure the fall  
  
of Yami. As silent as her threats were.  
  
What did you think? Alas it could have been better but is wasn't. Well hope you  
  
guys enjoyed it! ^_^ Forgive my shortness on this chapter sorry! ^^U  
  
TBC  
  
Nymph of dark Water  
'The pharaohs vessal.' A voice in the back of her mind echoed. 


End file.
